Together Forever
by HogwartsAngel101
Summary: This is just a ONESHOT! After Harry kills Voledmort, Ginny fall's will death take her, or will their true love save her? Find out! based on a song see inside for info! HPGW


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song titled "Together Forever "

* * *

The song "Together Forever is song by :Bon - Jovi **

Words and music writtenby : Jon Bon Jovi and Richi Sambora

The song "Together Forever is song by :Bon - Jovi The song "Together Forever is song by :Bon - Jovi

* * *

**One shot! This is thee only chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

NO! GINNY!" Harry cast one final look at the newly defeated Lord Voldemort, now lain dead. Harry had looked up and shared a victorious look across the ground's of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but a Death Eater that was just stupified woke up just long enough to send a curse at Ginny. Hitting her point square in the back, she had been nearest to him, standing naught eight feet away. 

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ shouted Harry taking aim with his wand and running as fast as he could were Ginny was. She had collapsed to the ground. A shock look upon her face. "No Gin, No" Harry slipped in the mud formed by last night's rain fall, making him slide and fall at her side. Harry gathered Ginny in his arm's, and crying her name into the now silent air that surrounded them.

Mrs. Weasley shouted, but Harry wasn't listening to no one, his only attention was set upon Ginny in his arm's. Who's eyes were now closing in defeat. Mr. Weasley was prying Mrs. Weasley off Harry, as she wanted to hold her youngest daughter. But Harry wouldn't let her, or anyone else right now he needed her. Mr. Weasley understood this and showed him, by lifting Mrs. Weasley to him, but Harry paid them no mind. _Ginny._ Harry clung to her form tighter, letting his tears fall upon her hair and face. Pouring his heart into every drop. He started whispering in her ear, thee only thing he could think of.

_**As I sit in this smoky room**_

_**The night about to end**_

_**I pass my time with stranger's **_

_**But the bottles my only friend**_

-Flashback-

_Beep Beep _

_"Ginny, come on" Harry hollered at his girlfriend. As hesatoutside her home, the burrow. In his new car.Beep beep! He honked the horn to the new Cadillac he just bought. Harry had just received his muggle driving license, and wanted to take Ginny on the ride of her life. Just like he promised her, not two week's ago._

_"Wow, Harry! You passed, cool car!" Ginny shouted back leaning outside her window on the second floor of the burrow. Starring at the convertible red and white car._

_"Come on baby, let's go for a ride" shouted Harry and laughed as she fled quickly from the window. Her face was soon replaced with Hermione's_

_"Hey Harry, be careful!" she shouted_

_"I always am!" Harry shouted back with a grin_

_Hermione backed away from the window and Ron came into view, he just smiled and waved, at which Harry returned. He saw Ginny running from the back kitchen door and Harry got out to met her. She hugged and kissed him quickly and Harry opened the right side door for her._

_"Milady, your carriage awaits you" Ginny laughed at him kissed his cheek and jumped in. Harry laughing all the way to the left side, but instead of opening the car door, he just jumped over and in, making Ginny squeal in laughter. "Ready?" he asked giving a final wave to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who echoed Hermione._

_"Be careful, and don't stay gone to long"_

_"We won't" shouted Ginny and gave a squeal as Harry hit the gas andthey were soon speeding through Ottery StCatchpole. Ginny was laughing and soon scooted closer to Harry. Who put his arm around her shoulder's, then released her hair from the ponytail gently. Her hair whipped in the wind, and Harry thought she looked ablaze, and very seductive._

_The sun was soon set and Harry parked the car in a empty field and they laid in the back seat. Their original idea to star gaze gone as their lips made their own intentions made. Ginny moved atop him and started unbuttoning his pants._

_"Are you sure Gin?" he asked as he wasnervously excited for this moment. _

_"More than anything" Ginny answered as shepulling his pants off him completely. Soon they were both naked in the full moon's light the star's winking down upon them. Harry moved and positioned himself over Ginny, her moans of pleasure and slight pain filled his ear, ashe filledher for the first time. Ginny giving herself over to him, completing their love._

-End of Flashback-

_**Remember when we used to park**_

_**On Butler street out in the dark**_

_**Remember when we lost the key's**_

_**And you lost more than that in my back seat, Baby**_

_**Remember when we used to talk **_

_**About busting out- we'd break their heart's **_

_**Together - forever**_

Harry started singing to Ginny, placing his forehead to hers ignoring everyone else as their cry's filled the air with his. His voice was slowly gaining strength though the tear's kept coming.

_**Never say goodbye, never say goodbye**_

_**You and me and my old friends**_

_**Hoping it would never end**_

_**Say goodbye, never say goodbye**_

_**Holdin' on - we got to try**_

_**Holdin' on - to never say goodbye**_

-Flashback-

_"Harry" Ginny whispered "In here" Ginny pushed Harry in a small broom closet._

_"Gin - we've - got - -classes" Harry said kissing her in-between his word's._

_"No I think we'll skip today as Ijust want tostay right here, in your arm's" she said laughing._

_"Sound's good, make me an offer I can't refuse" said Harry smirking down at his girlfriends, as she stepped out of his arm's and began undressing, Harry's body hardening in it's anticipation._

- End Flashback-

_**Remember day's of skipping school **_

_**Racing car's and being cool**_

_**With a six pack and the radio**_

_**We didn't need no place to go**_

-Flashback-

_Harry sat behind the wheel of one of the race car's that Fred and George had bought, George in the other. Fred in-between them a few feet ahead, holding a black and white checkered flag, with his wand. He suddenly dropped it. Harry hit the gaswith forcebut not too hard, to avoid skid out._

_Fred was on his tail, but with a quick brake and the gas hard again, he turned the car and headed back to the finish line. Beating George by a hair._

_"You just got lucky, mate" George said later that evening as he Fred, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat around a fire. Drinking butterbeer, in Fred and George's case fire whiskey. Harry felt happy as Ginny was seated between his legs sipping on her drink. Harry playing with the end's of her hair. Comparing the color to the fire, in front of them. _

-End Flashback-

Harry's tear's were growing stronger, he needed her back. His tears were running wild down his cheek's meeting her face still. Wales and cries, and among angry muttering around them, but Harry still clung to Ginny his singing continued, and his mind reliving his memory's.

-Flashback-

_"What were you doing with him Ginny!" Harry's anger rising at what he had just witnessed. He wanted to go back inside and curse Dean with every curse and hex he knew._

_"Harry we were just dancing" she cried back_

_"He had his hand's damn well on your ass!" shouted Harry_

_They were standing in the entrance hall. Which was uncommonly empty, as couples were either strolling the grounds, lit by fairy light's, or still enjoying the Valentine's dance still going on._

_"Don't you trust me Harry?" she whispered, but he still heard her. The Weird sister's finished the faster pace song, and started on another song, slow, but Harry recognized it immediately. Their song. Harry's ear's were filled, his eyes with hard tear's, his heart pumping from the sudden adrenaline rush at seeing his girlfriends being in the arm's of her ex-boyfriend. He now recognized what her felt._

_"I'm sorry, Gin, I do trust you, I just...I just, saw his arm's and hand's on you, were mine should have been, and...I guess,...I just got.."_

_"Jealous?" Ginny supplied and he nodded looking pleadingly into her brown eyes. Pleading for her to forgive him._

_"Just trust me a little more in the future Harry, okay?" she said coming up to stand in front of him. He reached out and softly stoked her cheek._

_"I will, I'm sorry, baby" He kissed her lips gently "I'm going to trust you, and put all my faith into you Gin. I'll never let anything come between us again" Harry vowed_

_"Including your temper, and pride" Ginny teased as her arms circled his waist._

_"Including my pride, and especially my temper" said Harry seriously taking her lip's with his and together they started to dance slowly to their song. It was half way over, but they didn't care Harry just held Ginny as close as he could, just as tight._

-End Flashback-

_**Remember prom that night**_

_**You and me we had a fight**_

_**But the band played our favorite song**_

_**And I held you in my arm's so strong**_

_**We danced so close**_

_**We danced so slow**_

_**And I swore I'd never let you go**_

_**Together - forever**_

Harry tightened his grip on Ginny again. His eyes closed his tears still running freely. He thought for a second he hadfelt her move, but knew he was just clinging to a dream, it wasn't rue. She was gone. Ginny was gone, but Harry continued to sing.

_**Never say goodbye, never say goodbye**_

_**You and me and my old friends**_

_**Hoping it would never end**_

_**Say goodbye, never say goodbye**_

_**Holdin' on we got to try**_

_**Holdin' on to never say goodbye**_

"Harry" Harry's eyes snapped open and met Ginny's brown eyes, in surprise. Though she looked weak, and tired she smiled at him. "Miss me?"

"Ginny?" Harry brushed his lips against hers, and hugged her tightly "I thought I had lost you"

"Trying to get rid of me Mr. Potter?" she teased lightly

"Never, not now, not ever!" Harry vowed and cried again when Ginny started singing in his ear.

_**I guess you'd say we used to talk**_

_**About bustin' out - we'd break their hearts**_

_**Together - forever**_

_**Say goodbye, never say goodbye**_

_**You and me and my old friends **_

_**Hoping it would never end**_

_**Say goodbye, never say goodbye**_

_**Holdin' on - we got to try**_

_**Holdin' on - to never say goodbye**_

"Ginny I missed you, I love you so much!" whispered Harry his voice full of emotion.

"I'm not going anywhere, the war's over, and I love you too Harry" she whispered back. Harry bent his head to hers, and their lip's met in a promised kiss. As those who survived cheered around them. Fred and George orchestrated 'Here comes the Bride' with their wands and nobody cared to state the obvious. For soon they would be married. Today if she was pronounced Healthy by Madam Pomfrey, and if Harry and Ginny had their way they would be...

_**Together - Forever!

* * *

**_

**AN : **

**So what do you think? My first one shot, this has nothing to do with my other story. So I hope you enjoyed that, as I had while listening to the song, and writing this. This will only be one chapter, but please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks,**

**_HogwartsAngel101_**


End file.
